knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Act (script)
Pre-Battle Sokara: I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted... But we've seen far too little of the Gudorian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Garea has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it. >Demiri enters Demiri: Stormang, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield. Sokara: Understood. Get everyone ready to move. Demiri: These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered. Sokara: Good point. I'll keep it in mind. Marco, let's discuss strategy. Start Battle Tealgra: *Huff, huff* Have... Have I lost him? Robion: Wait, I say! Why aren't you comprehending, dragon one? Tealgra: AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE! Robion: Please, keep down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad! Tealgra: My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL ME! Robion: Oy, you break my heart with your silly excuses! Why are you treating me like a villain? I'm just a sell sword lion knight from Kagia. Would that be enough for you? >camera shifts to Sokara Sokara: You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden! Robion: Fiend? ...You mean Robion? I'm no friend! You have the idea wrong! Koshka: Yeah, right! ...Creep! Robion: This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed! ...Listen, friend! I only want to— >camera shifts to the south Chalard: Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Garuga's wrath. Robion: Oy, this is so terrible! Do you see this now? They make thier way of catching us! Sokara: Why are you all after the girl? Robion: All? What is this "all"? I'm not one of "all"! Look closely! Maybe you not see from a distance? I have innocent-baby face! Sokara: Hmm... Koshka: Well... Rubio: Yeah... Not sure "innocent baby" is how I'd describe it... Robion: Gah! Never be minding! I'm not your enemy! You must believe that I can help you out after all! Sokara: ...This is making my head hurt. We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl. Tealgra: Y-you're going to help me? Sokara: We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off! >'Player Phase' flashes; cursor focuses on the villages Sokara: We need to warn these villages of the danger. But who to send? Best if it's someone who can move swiftly through the sands... Battle Start If Tealgra attacks or is attacked Tealgra: GET AWAY FROM ME! After Tealgra attacks/is attacked Rubio: What in blazes?! The girl is a dragon! Sokara: By the gods, she's a roskinsian... I never thought I'd see one. Rubio: Hmm... Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers... If Tealgra is defeated Tealgra: Nngh... That h-hurts! I have to get to...safety... Villages Visit northeastern village Elder: Gods praise ye, good people! Gods praise ye one and all! We lives in constant fear of what the Garugi will do to us, so we does! 'Ere! Take this staff with me blessings! It can fetch distant comrades to safety. Be sure to place it in the hands o' one gifted in spells or the like. Magic folk be able to reach the farthest with it! Visit southwestern village Villager: You have our thanks for the warning. Please, take this. It's my family's treasure. I would offer more, if only I could. A fellow with enough experience could use it to grow even stronger. Visit southeastern village Maiden: Really? You'll protect the village? ...This little dung heap? Goodness, you're kind! I suppose I should give you a little something, eh? ...Here. Someone with enough experience could use this to start a new life. It's like running off to join a circus troupe! ...But more classy-like. VS Chalard Chalard: Ha ha! You dare defy Garuga, god of annihilation? Chalard Defeated Chalard: Master Garuga...my life force...is yours... Post-Battle If Tealgra and Robion survived This is the version of the scene that occurs in Casual Mode, regardless of who survived or not. Tealgra: This is just the worst. Day. EVER! *sob!* Robion: Ho now, dragon one! Don't make art of tears. The evil people are now dead people. We at least accomplished victory. Tealgra: You... You're right. Th-thank you. And... I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are...outside my age group. Robion: Your age group? Ha! I'm much closer to your age than others here! Sokara: Say, um...Robion, was it? Robion, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on. Robion: Mmm... I'm a mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire me instead. True, I just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt that little girl, I will not hurt you. Also, I need steady income. ...Many angry former employers bickering against my back. Sokara: You're a sellsword lion knight? Robion: Yes! Very swell sword! *Sheathes out Hawkus* I may warn you about the cost performance very high. You have my word. Sokara: Sure, why not? You're hired. Tealgra: But! But what about me?! I WON'T go back on the auction block! Koshka: Wait. You've been sold? Like a...like a slave?! Tealgra: To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks... Koshka: What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into a dragon... Demiri: She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Roskinsians live a very long time. Koshka: Really? ...How old are you? Tealgra: Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand...something? But look! No wrinkles! Demiri: The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Tealgra would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Garugi. Rubio: Beg pardon, but who are the Garugi? Demiri: Followers of the titan hydra dragon, Garuga. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return. Rubio: I...see. Ascald: Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Gudorian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough... If Robion did not survive Tealgra: This is just the worst. Day. EVER! Sokara: I'm sorry we couldn't save the man who was with you. But you're out of danger now. I promise. Tealgra: Th-thank you. Sokara: The question now is what to do with you. We can't very well just leave you here. Maybe someone at one of these villages— Tealgra: What?! No way! I am NOT going back on the auction block! Koshka: Wait. You've been sold? Like a...like a slave?! Tealgra: To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks... Koshka: What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into a dragon... Demiri: She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Roskinsian live a very long time. Koshka: Really? ...How old are you? Tealgra: Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand...something? But look! No wrinkles! Demiri: The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Tealgra would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Garugi. Rubio: Beg pardon, but who are the Garugi? Demiri: Followers of the titan hydra dragon, Garuga. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return. Rubio: I...see. Ascald: Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Gudorian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough... If Tealgra did not survive Tealgra: This is just the worst. Day. EVER! Robion: Don't make with the tears, dragon one. You are tough, yes? You heal fast. And evil people are now dead people! Fair enough, no? Tealgra: Th-thank you. And...I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are...outside my age group. Robion: Your age group? Ha! I'm much closer to your age than others here! Sokara: Say, um...Robion, was it? Robion, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on. Robion: Mmm... I'm a mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire me instead. True, I just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt that little girl, I will not hurt you. Also, I need steady income. ...Many angry former employers bickering against my back. Sokara: You're a sellsword lion knight? Robion: Yes! Very swell sword! *Sheathes out Hawkus* I may warn you about the cost performance very high. You have my word. Sokara: Well, all right then. You're hired. Tealgra: Oh, fan-TASTIC! Here we go again! Tealgra's back on the auction block! Koshka: Wait, we're not BUYING anyone here, you know. ...And what do you mean "again"? You've been sold? Like a...like a slave?! Tealgra: To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks... Koshka: What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into a dragon... Demiri: She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Roskinsian live a very long time. Koshka: Really? ...How old are you? Tealgra: Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand...something? But look! No wrinkles! Demiri: The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Garuga. Rubio: Beg pardon, but who are the Garugi? Demiri: Followers of the titan hydra dragon, Garuga. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return. Rubio: I...see. Ascald: Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Gudorian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough... If neither Robion nor Tealgra survived Tealgra: This is just the worst. Day. EVER! Sokara: Um...hey there. Are you all right? I'm sorry we couldn't protect you. ...Or save the man with you. But you're out of danger now. I promise. Tealgra: Th-thank you. Sokara: The question now is what to do with you. We can't very well just leave you here. Maybe someone at one of these villages— Tealgra: Oh, fan-TASTIC! Here we go again! Tealgra's back on the auction block! Koshka: Wait. You've been sold? Like a...like a slave?! Tealgra: To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks... Koshka: What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into a dragon... Demiri: She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Roskinsians live a very long time. Koshka: Really? ...How old are you? Tealgra: Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand...something? But look! No wrinkles! Demiri: The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Tealgra would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Garugi. Rubio: Beg pardon, but who are the Garugi? Demiri: Followers of the titan hydra, Garuga. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return. Rubio: I...see. Ascald: Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Gudorian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough... >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts